


Trying To Live Peacefully

by smog1423



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Calamity Defeated When It Arrived, Diary Entries for some Characters, Don't Know How Long This Will Go tbh, F/M, King Rhoam Gets Off Zelda's back, Let Link Help Revali, M/M, Mentioned Urbosa/Zelda, New at Writing so eh, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Link/Revali, Revali's Probably A bit Depressed, Revali's character is fun to write tbh, Selectively Mute Link, Slow Burn, Small Little Sidon, fluffy fluff, why is this turning into a urbosa/zelda fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-09 16:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smog1423/pseuds/smog1423
Summary: Random Idea but Lets Do it. When the Calamity starts It is Defeated Soon after. Mipha Decides to Propose to Link a couple of months after. However, Link has always wondered why Revali acts a certain way only when around him and decides to investigate. But Soon Discovers that even though Revali is one of the most skilled warriors in Hyrule his life isn't exactly what he wanted.





	1. Prologue(Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written something like this(or anything outside of school required essays) so mind the writing. Be aware that this is an experiment for myself in writing Fanfics and probably writing in general. I also don't know when or if I'll ever add more to this so a schedule isn't a thing for this. Don't be too disheartened though I personally hate Fics that don't have an ending so that's motivation i guess? I just hope that if i enjoy doing this I can work on this and make it Last as well work on other ideas. To be honest I've never played a single LoZ Game so small details might slip past my mind. I also don't Know How to Start This so...yeah just gonna Jump in Shall we.
> 
>  
> 
> Side Note: For some reason I like to capitalize words when they're not needed when typing so i might not catch them. RIP

"Well we did it didn't we. I'm Just happy that my powers awakened at the right time before the Calamity got out of control. Right Link?"Zelda exhaled after catching her breath.  
Link nods in response, who's also recovering after sealing Ganon away for good. 

He looks at The Master Sword admiring it and what he did with it just seconds ago.

“Link are you okay?” Zelda soon says wondering what he’s doing with the sword. “If you’re not feeling well enough we can rest before we head back to the castle.”

 _“It’s fine, I’m just thinking about what just happened.”_ He soon signs back to the princess, after standing back up and sheathing the sword. _“If you’re ready your Highness we can head towards the castle?”_. Link pauses before starting back up. _“Or would you want to meet up with the Champions, then head to the castle with them?”_

Pondering the question, she replies,“I think we can meet up with the others before heading to the castle. I don’t think i’m ready to hear constant loud cheers and other things on the lines of that.” She then says, “I also want to meet up with Urbosa anyways, and I know how much you want to see Mipha too.” as she nudges Link while they walk towards their horses. 

He looks away from her quickly trying to hide the fact he’s blushing. He’s always had slight feelings towards Mipha, but has always had too much on his mind to focus on it. But to the other Champions it was obvious, the way they acted towards one another and how Mipha was the only person they’ve seen get Link to actually talk. It was night and day to them on whether Link and Mipha had feelings towards one another, but it was always fun to tease them on it. 

Link then tries to gather himself before getting on his horse. He peeks over to see that Zelda is smiling as she gets on her horse. He Sighs then gets on Epona. “Where should we meet up? Or should we pick them up and walk with them to the castle?”Zelda asks while still smirking at her previous remark. Link has to ponder the question for a second before responding, _“I think Mipha and Revali wouldn’t be a problem meeting up with, but Urbosa and Daruk are a bit far from us. So we can try to convince them to fetch Urbosa and Daruk…”_ He looks at Zelda for a second then shrugs, _“It’s an idea?”_

“Come on Link, do you really want to send **you lover** as a simple messenger.” As she teases him even more. _“ **Please stop** …The least I deserve is some respect for what I just did?!”_ He exclaims as well as he could without speaking. 

“I’m kidding I’m kidding…”As she tries to calm him down, “We could try it; we just have to hope that we can catch them at the right time… as well if you two don’t want to stay with each other for a bit after meeting up.”

He sighs loud enough for her to hear it. She grins after that; she knows she went a bit too far but it was worth it.  


They rode silently for around half an hour trying to avoid people.They soon see something heading towards them. “I hope that’s Revali and not someone else,” Zelda says in a slightly worried voice. 

“Well isn’t it the Princess and Hero of Hyrule? I have to say it is a relief to see the both of you safe after seeing that monstrosity in the distance.”Revali delivers in his usual tone of voice. 

“It was a challenge we just hope that you and the others are safe as well, we don’t know if anything happened to you on the Divine Beasts.” Zelda adds, “I noticed there was a slight delay for you and the other champions to target Ganon with the beasts.”

“Yes well, I did have to face something that sort of looked like the Calamity. It seemed it tried to take control of the Divine Beast, but of course me being the Champion of the Rito it was only a minor challenge.”Proclaimed Revali in that oh so annoying tone of voice.“Well I guess we can only hope that the others didn’t have to get hurt, those...things…weren't exactly too kind.” 

“I can only say the same, Revali,” Zelda adds. “Oh, I almost forgot, since Urbosa is in the Gerudo Desert, do you mind if you can find her and tell her to meet us at Lake Hylia. I think it would help the six of us to take a break for a bit before heading to the castle?” 

“Hmm, even though I hate to be a messenger, I have to agree with taking a break. I’ll be off I guess, hopefully I can find her after she leaves the desert so I don’t die from heat exhaustion.”

Revali leaves in a gale of air nearly knocking both Zelda and Link off their horses. Zelda sighs and soon starts, “Don’t you despise him for doing that? I mean he could just take off without nearly knocking over anyone near him.” 

He replies. _“I mean it is slightly impressive to be honest, but I can understand your frustration your Highness.”_

“Can you **not** call me **your highness** when no one noble is around, it’s quite annoying?" She pauses for a bit before adding. “I just hope that after all this, he can stop being so arrogant and start being at least a bit more respectful towards us. I mean we are his fellow champions after all. We should at least get some remorse.” 

Link has to ponder this because it is questionable on why Revali acts this way around others. He’s always wondered this but doesn’t have time to do so due to Zelda wanting an answer.

Link shrugs in response before signing, _“I suppose so, yet I sort of feel that maybe there might be a reason for his behavior.But I don’t know what it could be, it would be nice to see him act differently, though.” ___

____

____

They soon start heading towards Lake Hylia again, hoping they see Mipha one their way.


	2. Prologue(Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing the set-up for the fic and finally getting to meet more characters.

Traveling to Lake Hylia was taking a bit more time than usual, and Zelda was getting a bit bored from doing nothing but traveling. “I was thinking about something,” Zelda said to spark conversation. “I hope my father can accept this action we’re taking and won’t get mad at us for wanting a break. I also hope that after this, he won’t pressure me into living up to these high expectations brought down on me.” She hesitates, “And maybe, I can actually do something I enjoy for once, like research on the new Sheikah technology.” 

_“Well he should at least take some pressure off of you, especially for what we just did.”_ He signs as he looks out for monsters in the distance. _“I mean I wouldn’t be surprised if he changed focuses for you and try to get you to be the next ruler of Hyrule. I guess we just have to wait.”_

After seeing what Link had signed made her slightly cringe, she didn’t want to start learning how to rule a kingdom especially after working for most of her life on trying to unlock her sealing powers. The least she could hope for is that her father doesn’t force her to prioritize learning how to rule the kingdom, and actually let her be happy for once. And if she can’t convince him Urbosa could probably help her out. She had to giggle after that thought, but has to stop because she remembers that both of them are unsure if they can actually be together. 

“Well hopefully, I won’t have to get pressured into it like I did with my powers.” she responds desiring the subject to change. 

As if the Goddess herself was listening to her plea, she sees two figures walking towards her and Link. She could recognize them without issue, “Well it seems that we don’t have to send Mipha to fetch Daruk after all, and I know you’re happy because of that.” as she still teases him trying to lighten the mood. 

“Hey there, didn’t expect to see you two so soon! It seems that everything went well and looks like nobody got hurt.” Daruk proclaims in his contagious thundering voice. “Well we wanted to meet up with you four to maybe relax a bit after the battle, before heading back to the castle and dealing with ceremonies and celebrations.” as Zelda replies to him. “Well that’s a splendid idea Princess. I have to agree with you on that, I don’t think I can handle all of the people wanting to celebrate us for doing our job.” he adds, “That reminds me, where are the other two? I know Revali and his ego might actually want to hear the praise.

“Oh, We met up with him a couple of hours ago. We got him to go get Urbosa so we could meet up at Lake Hylia.” she replies. “To be honest it was surprising he was ok with being a messenger for us. Especially because he has to get Urbosa.” Daruk bursts out in laughter and replies, “That is surprising isn’t it! Well hopefully, he comes back without managing to piss Urbosa off.” 

Zelda giggles, trying to cover her face. It was hard for the rest of them not to laugh alongside her. After a couple of seconds of giggling and acting like children, they start to head out to Lake Hylia.

During their travels to Lake Hylia, Zelda and Daruk were talking and laughing while Mipha was able to get Link to talk, even if it was just whispering, 

“So, how was the battle Link? That thing wasn’t exactly the nicest looking thing I’ve seen.” Mipha asks. “It was a challenge of course, but I’m just happy that it didn’t get out of hand and hurt anyone else.” Link replied, trying to keep his voice down. “Well you are the Champion and you do wield The Master Sword, so I don’t think Ganon had a chance.” she adds, making Link blush and scratch the back of his head. Mipha giggles at this and continues, “Come on don’t kid yourself Link, you’re a great warrior and was chosen by the sword for a reason. It was your destiny Link, be proud of what you did, and it can also potentially help out with the constant pressure you feel around others.” Link looks down after hearing that statement, he should be happy with what he just did. It’s just that the direction his life has gone and the uncertainty of his future, his thoughts are still on the pressure he feels that are on him at all times. Maybe he can change for the better?

He nods in response, obviously that wasn’t the answer Mipha wanted but she understands and leaves him alone on that topic. She than tries to cheer him up,“Hey if you want, after all of the celebrating and potential festivals that might happen; Would you like to head to the Domain and relax for a bit? You can be with your friends like Bazz and Sidon, and maybe we can help you swim better. And maybe even see if you can beat them in races?” He grinned at that and replies,“I think I’ll take that challenge, the least I can do is not look like a coward.” He adds, “However, It all depends on what I’m forced to do with being Zelda’s personal knight and if I can or cannot leave.”

“Yeah, I guess that’s true, but I do think you can get somewhat of a break for defeating Ganon, And if they don’t I can request it for you, I am a royal after all.” as she smirks and notices Link blushing. After seeing that she just wanted him to enjoy himself during their little break and not make him feel embarrassed(even though he’s cute when he blushes).

As they continue on their trip, they see that Urbosa and Revali already beat them to the lake. “Hey how did get here before us, the Princess told us that you left not that long ago.” Daruk asked. Revali tried to say something but was cut off by Urbosa, “I was already heading back and Revali spotted me one my way. Then, he told me about the plan and well, I had to agree to it. I don’t think I’m ready for that many people yet, especially after that battle with whatever that thing was trying to claim Vah Naboris.” Urbosa said in a relieved and relaxed tone. “To be honest I’m just happy to relax for once after these passed couple of hectic months.” 

They decide to talk to each other about their experiences with the ‘Blights’ and how challenging they were for them. After hearing Urbosa’s story Zelda had to hug her and started crying into her lap. Urbosa had to calm the Princess down and comfort her. It was probably better to stop with their stories and leave the two alone. Mipha and Link were sitting by the water while Daruk and Revali were doing there own things. 

After sitting down and not talking for a bit, Link has always had a question on his mind and decides to ask, “Mipha, do you wonder if Revali has something going on that causes him to act like...well...so arrogant, and tries to always boast about himself? It’s just that I’ve always wondered why ever since I met him.” Mipha pauses for a second thinking about what he just said “Well, I mean...I’ve sort of wondered that too, but I think that it’s just his personality. I can understand your worry for him and I think that anyone who's ever met would like him to act better. But I just think it might just him being him.” 

After hearing her response he wonders if he might be overthinking this situation with Revali. Maybe Revali is just like this and he’s not hiding something from everyone. “Link are you okay?” Link snaps out of his thoughts to see Mipha with a worried look on her face. “Yeah I’m okay, just thinking.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I can finish this and start the main story soon. I'll try to keep chapters around 1k words, while diary entries for characters will be up in the air(going for 500 words min.).


	3. Prologue(Part 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished with the introduction of the plot and some character development, faster than what I thought it would take. Revali's character was amazing to write, so enjoy.

The Champions end up staying the night at Lake Hylia and leave for the castle in the morning. 

“I’m a bit worried, I don’t know what my father would react to us not wanting to show up as soon as we defeated Ganon.” Zelda says with uncertainty in her voice. “Don’t worry Princess, if anything happens we can make sure you don’t get blamed for it.” Daruk claims, “We have you Princess, it’s the least we can do.” “Well I don’t mind the gratitude Daruk, It’s just that for my whole life my father had been critical of my actions. So us not showing up might make him worried that we got hurt or even killed...I just...want to be able to not have to be controlled my whole life.” She pauses, everybody looks towards her concerned. “Zelda stop thinking about your father, as long as we explain our reasons for not showing up yesterday we should be fine.” She then whispers into Zelda’s ear,”And if he still has a problem tell me.” 

“Thank you Urbosa,” she replies, while slightly blushing. Zelda wished there was some way her and Urbosa can be together, that has to be something she needs in her life. 

_“Is it just me or has Revali been a bit quiet?”_ signed Link who hopes for an answer. “Hmm, it really is surprising isn’t it. Seeing Revali without hearing constant arguing is weird, but I’m sure he’s just homesick. He probably just wants to go to Rito Village and practice archery again.” answered Daruk. Link sighed and carried on, he doesn’t understand what’s wrong with Revali. Ever since the Champions went out to unlock the Princess’s powers, Revali has been ‘different’. When he first met Revali, he was an arrogant, annoying, and just really hard to be around person. However, when they went on their journey and their break, he never imagined seeing Revali silent and out of the way from the group. This troubles him more than ever, but he knew if he tried to talk to Revali he’ll probably get scolded or told off, which for Link was something didn’t want to hear either. He sighed, slightly disappointed with the current predicament, especially now that they are nearing castle town. 

“Well, it seems we’ll be the center of attention for quite a bit.” groans Zelda who would love to just get away from people. “Let’s just get to the castle so I don’t have to hear your complaining anymore.” as they look to see Revali up in the air leaving them behind. “He really needs an attitude check.” Urbosa scoffs and looks over to the others,”Well he isn’t wrong though, lets just get to castle shall we.”

When they enter the castle they are of course greeted with cheers and praise from everyone. They soon see the King himself walk towards them congratulating them for their accomplishments. “I see you have finally made it back, I was a bit worried to see the Calamity fall but none of you comeback soon after. I’m guessing you six have an explanation for this?” Urbosa steps up and begins,”We decided to meet up and rest before coming back to the castle. Maybe looking back on it, it might have been rash to not inform anybody. But after the fight, we needed to rest before hearing people congratulate us for our work.” “I see...well we have plans for you Champions tonight. I hope you’ll be able to attend, as well as celebrate your achievements in what you did yesterday with the people of our kingdom.” King Rhoam says, before heading back to the throne room.  
After the king left them the castle servants escorted the champions and the princess to their rooms to rest and get prepared for the festivities. “Well, that was interesting wasn’t it?” Urbosa said while deciding to hang out with Zelda before the festival. “His reaction was...different then what I was expecting. His tone was a bit worrying, but I don’t think it would be smart to scold anyone at a celebration.” Zelda can hear Urbosa chuckling next her,”Urbosa!!”

“After hearing the King and his tone of voice I might not be able to go to the Domain.” Link says to Mipha who he followed into her quarters. “Don’t get to disheartened Link. For me atleast his tone was more of a ‘trying to understand’ tone than anything.” as Mipha answers Link, while getting something from a drawer.“Hey Link, since your here can I get your measurements. After what you did for Hyrule and everyone else here, I feel like you deserve a gift.”

Revali was in his room overlooking Castle Town, pondering his future and what it curtails. Wondering, questioning, over thinking… “Well isn’t this celebrating useless. Putting up a festival to celebrate someone's desired fate from birth, and thanking them for doing their job. Why can’t the goddess herself help me out with my life? Parents abandon me when I’m a hatchling, training my whole life to be the best warrior of the rito, just to assist someone who was born to do something.” he sighs, then retires until he is forced to go ‘celebrate’ the Calamity’s Fall. “How disappointing.”

“Revali get up the festival is starting soon, I don’t think even you want to miss out out on being praised!” :I’ll be out soon, I was just resting.” responded Revali, obviously unmotivated to leave his bed.“Jeez, can’t he not yell for once in his life? I guess I’ll go make myself look presentable to these imbeciles.” Revali was getting ready, slowly and unmotivated he jumped at another knock on his door.”Hurry it up Revali! We need to go as a group, and it seems everyone else is getting hungry as well, so move it!” Revali sighs, “I can’t wait to leave this damned castle and people I’m forced to be around. Seeing the Elder once again would be nice as well, but I must wait and be patient with the process, and I need to leave as soon as I can.” He then leaves his room, and immediately seeing 5 pairs of eyes on him. It was obvious that they were impatient and just wanted to eat and enjoy what the festival has to offer. 

“Took you long enough!” as Urbosa looks towards the rest of the group, “Now shall we go, the people are waiting on us.”As the group left the castle, they were greeted by a rowdy and cheering crowd, who were happy to see the Champions who saved them from the Calamity.

After a ceremony that was placed to give the Champions and the Princess a blessing to the Goddess Hylia for being the Kingdom’s saviors. The Champions and Princess part ways to celebrate and enjoy the food from all over Hyrule. For Revali however, he took some rice balls and skewers to his room to be alone once again. “I guess getting food wasn’t that bad of an idea but was the ceremony necessary? At this point, I might as well hate the Goddess for doing this to me. Now I had to get blessed to thank her for creating us Champions to do her own handiwork. These people…” He then looks over the balcony to see the on going crowd.“I don’t think I’ll ever understand them. How can they possibly want to be down there with those idiots? Gullibility maybe? Ignorance? I just don’t understand how they were named Champions.”

He then retired for the night thinking about his disappointing life he has to live with. Still wishing he could just go back home and leave this cramped and uncomfortable stone fortress. 

He is again woken up by a knock on the door, not as loud as Urbosa’s or Daruk’s but enough to wake him up. He decides to get up and open it himself due to no response from whom who knocked.”Oh, it’s you. What do you want Link?” Link signs _“Well, I noticed you weren’t down there celebrating and wanted to know where you were.”_ Revali’s puzzled because he’s never been nice to Link but now he’s being treated nicely by him. “Umm...It’s just too many people or me right now, and I guess I’m too tired to deal with people hitting on me as well.” Link giggles at this, _“I also wanted to ask you something. I know the calamity is over and all but I feel like my archery is still not as good as I want it to be. So umm...If you’re available mind if I pay a visit to Rito Village and you can help me?”_ as Link looks to Revali in a begging manner.“I guess so, I don’t have much to do after this. Just send me a notice when you’re arriving, but can you give it a month or two. I need to rest after this.” Based on Link’s face Revali knew after saying that Link was surprised to hear that. _“Really!”_ Link signed obviously excited, _“Thank you Revali, I’ll make sure to send a letter before heading out to the Village.”_ He leaves to his quarters across the hall and signs again, _“Thank you again Revali.”_

He had to admit to himself, seeing Link happy brought a weird feeling to him. He had never had that feeling before, but it makes him feel slightly happy as well. Maybe living has some benefits to it after all, and he can at least look forward to something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter I'm planning on doing is the first set of diary entries. So far I'm planning on doing Link and Revali, but I might do Zelda as well for the people potentially interested in that ship with Urbosa and her relationship with her father after the Calamity.


	4. Diary Entries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last part of the Character Setup I promise. I'm planning for next chapter to be long and to put a lot of story detail in it. So might be some time for me to have it out. So be patient
> 
> Note: I've never played Botw and I can't remember everything from the story from watching a Let's Play. So might be some missing canon story elements that should've been there. <3   
> I've also never written a diary entry, the Idea was good but fuck it.

## Revali's Diary

#### A Diary of a Hopeless Soul

~~A Day I Have Waited For~~

It seems, after all my hard work I’ve put into becoming the best archer and warrior the Rito has ever seen, I was proclaimed as The Champion of The Rito by the King of Hyrule himself. And I shall be able to control the newly discovered Divine Beast Vah Medoh. I won’t be able to try to control it myself until the Princess visits the Village to teach me how to use it, but I’m content in waiting. Finally being praised by royalty instead of commoners will certainly be a new experience. And I’m intrigued by this ‘Divine Beast’ that I’ll control as well. 

A Day I’ll Regret Forever

Royalty, what I expected was a crown, fancy dress wear, and a royal guard. Apparently I was wrong, this ‘Princess’ had almost no jewelry, dressed like a commoner, and her protector was as short Hylian boy who was even shorter than her. Apparently the boy was her ‘Appointed Knight', and even though she’s the Princess of Hyrule she only has one guard. Supposedly the sword that was on his back was The Master Sword itself, the legendary sword that seals all darkness, and it chooses him?! He doesn’t even look like a warrior let alone someone who had potential to be one. I’m sure the sword chose him for a reason but I can’t see it in him. He was the least of my worries however, the Princess of Hyrule was beyond worse. Zelda was something he never experienced before let alone from a royal. She’s impatient, has an attitude, hates Link more than I do and i have to question why she is even considered a royal. To be honest just based off of her attitude against Link, I sort of feel bad for him, but sympathy isn’t my forte. 

Well this is going to be fun isn’t it

All the Champions have been selected for the Divine Beasts but the Princess still hasn’t unlocked her powers to seal the Calamity with The Master Sword. And now I have to travel with the other Champions with Link and the Princess, for who knows how long, just to ‘help her’ unlock her powers, given to her from the Goddess herself and has ‘supposedly’ has been working on trying to unlock it since she was a child. Other than trying to ‘help her’ unlock her powers, I have to bond with the other champions for some reason. Supposedly it’s to help with team work and to make sure we’re comfortable with each other. Even though we’ll be on our Divine Beasts during the battle and none of us even close to each other, we have to bond with one another. I probably won’t even be near any of the Champions after the Calamity, nor do I want to. I guess this is a good reason why i never leave Rito Village. I mean the people here aren’t the best, but after dealing with these pricks I have a newfound respect for my people.  
We also got scarves as a symbol of us being Champions. As well as a ceremony for us to be officially called Champions. 

Only halfway through this crap

I swear this is going to kill me. What did I do to deserve this? The thought of relationships never intrigued me but holy crap these people are **way** too obvious about it. Zelda seems to be with Urbosa(what am I talking about they **are** together), and it seems that Mipha has a crush on Link(and either he’s oblivious or he’s trying to hide it.). Then there’s Daruk. I’m not saying **anything** about him. It’ll waste my damn time. All I need to put down is that I never want to meet up with him **ever again**. 

It also doesn’t help that the Princess hasn’t unlocked her powers yet, even though we spent weeks traveling already. After what I’ve already experienced in this trip, How can I survive at this point? And is it sad I wouldn’t mind dying from the Calamity?

 

Screw the Title for Today

I wish the Calamity can just start already. We just made our last stop, and the Princess still couldn’t get her powers. Everybody else wants to coddle her every chance they get and it seems that Urbosa and Daruk are giving me dirty looks every time they see me. And I’m not stupid enough to try to piss them off. I also don’t want to potentially ruin anything between me and Mipha and Link so I can’t really talk with anybody. I really hate myself for not being able to have a conversation with someone else without trying to have my ego get in the way. At least the elder can understand that part of me. Well soon I can talk with him again and get away from these creeps.

All worthless

All that time preparing, all the pain and suffering I endured while traveling with the others, and it lasted for maybe 10 minutes. That blight nearly killed me as well, I fought well against it for a bit but it started countering everything I did. Every skill I perfected, every move I had, and even some of my moves I was working on that no one else saw before. I spent my whole life working and training to be the best warrior the Rito ever saw, and something comes along and nearly kills me. It could counter everything I did and at the same time do it better. And now I’m forced to go be a messenger and fetch Urbosa. All the work I’ve put in. Pointless

 

Something to look forward too

As I’m heading back to Rito Village it seems that I can actually look forward to other than meeting the Elder again. Link asked if I can help him be a better archer and it seemed he was excited that i accepted his request. The feeling I felt after seeing that was different I must admit, but it's probably nothing important to me anyway. It’s interesting, to be honest, I’ve only treated him terribly, based off what I remember, and still respects my skills enough for him to ask me to teach him. I’m not much of a teacher, but I guess it’s more for me to do something. Hopefully, I don’t ruin quite possibly the only person i have potential to be a friend with.

## Link’s Diary

#### Too Much Pressure on a Single Person

Why did it have to choose me?

I know training my whole life would get me somewhere, but having this happen this quickly is not what I wanted. Once I pulled it, there was panic everywhere. People didn't want me to be successful my whole time I was training to be a knight and now they're cursing at the Goddess for choosing me. I don’t know what I did wrong, everyone had stepped up to pull the sword, some fainted, some got hurt, but it pulled out of the pedestal with ease for me. I was rushed to the King as soon as I pulled the sword out, and then placed as the Princess’s Appointed Knight. Ever since that happened any chance I had at speaking after becoming a knight was gone, this much pressure on me no chance. I sent a letter to Mipha about what happened and how I felt about it. She told me I should be proud of it but at the same time try to ignore the people who criticize me. The problem with this is that the Princess didn’t really enjoy my presence now that I had to be around her at all times. I didn’t have many problems with keeping out the other knights, but having the Princess hate me is something I don’t think I can get used to. 

Meeting the Champions

Traveling with Zelda was something I still can’t get used to but being able to go to the Domain again helped me out. We first headed to the Zora Domain to meet the Zoran Champion and help them with the Divine Beast. What I didn’t know was that Mipha was the Champion that was selected to pilot Vah Ruta(or whatever it was called.) She didn’t tell me in our letters when I was training to be a knight and after realizing this I’m a bit disappointed. I really need to ask her why but I have to wait on that. Just being at the Domain again was nice, I haven’t been there for some time so meeting old faces was nice for me. And based off of Zelda’s reaction she was a bit perplexed that I actually knew people or whatever other reason she had to be surprised at people running up to me. 

Next was heading to Death Mountain, this was fun. We had to stock up on fire elixirs to even survive the trek to Goron City, let alone plan to stay there for an extended amount of time. Daruk was a nice person to be around after being around Zelda for some time. He respects me, either for my position or other reasons, which is nice for a change from someone I’ll be working with. I think he knew that me and Zelda weren’t comfortable on Death Mountain, so Zelda made sure he could control the Divine Beast and we set off to Gerudo Desert. 

I don’t think I’ve seen two people want to be together so much in my life before. Can’t get in Gerudo Town since I’m not a girl so I’m sitting down in the sand, dying.  
Update: Zelda doesn’t want me on Vah Naboris and insists that she’ll be ok. I swear if a royal guard spots me without her and it gets reported she better defend my ass. I really think I’ll die out here. A great warrior who pulled out The Master Sword, dies in the desert of heat exhaustion.

I was parched and felt nearly dead when woken up, Urbosa gave me some water and apologized that I couldn’t come with them. I said it was ok, but I think she knew I wasn’t telling the truth on that matter. Probably having a near death experience didn’t help me but hopefully the next destination is better.

What’s with this guy? I mean he probably has a reason but does he need to be this rude to people. He has skills to defend his claims but, I don’t know. Maybe he won’t act like this during the Calamity. Hopefully. Anyways he was quick to learn the Divine Beast controls so we left a very cold area for the castle pretty quickly. Now that I’m that thinking, I wonder what’s with Revali. It would cool to see a nicer side of him, maybe if we take down the Calamity and I have time, I could potentially ask him if he could help me with archery since I’m not that great(at least compared to him.) Maybe, just maybe, I could get on his nicer side.

A Slightly Disappointing Journey

All of the traveling, praying, and crying, and yet Zelda’s still hasn’t been able to unlock her powers. I can understand her emotions, and I have to feel sympathy for her, but I have to feel a little frustrated for spending weeks on our journey and get no compensation for it. But I don’t want to be to critical on her, she mentioned that she’s been trying since she’s been a child so seeing her devastated after seeing it hasn’t worked yet. I don’t know why i'm rambling on about this but I sort of feel bad. 

The End of Me Having to Fear the Calamity(hopefully)

That thing was intimidating and I can understand if I have nightmares over that thing for a couple nights. Now that I’m looking at it again, that battle was quicker than I thought it was gonna go but I won’t complain. We dealt with it quickly, and I’m happy that we did because it seemed that it was planning to do something big. We decided to take a break after our journey and battle against the Calamity with the other Champions at Lake Hylia. I’m still questioning why Revali has been so quiet as of late. My first impression was, oh hey he’s annoying and he really should stop being so ignorant and arrogant. Now I’m considering he has a problem, when I was in Rito Village, I overheard conversations saying that Revali was really annoying far too often. So I’ll assume that this behavior is different for him, and maybe there’s a reason for it that no one else knows about which is affecting him. Maybe I’m just looking into it **way** too much. Mipha offered me to go to the Domain after all the celebrating, hopefully I can go and won’t have to be Zelda’s Appointed Knight after this. Well, at least let me have a break after what I did. It would be nice to go back and just relax with people i know and like being around. That would be nice, these nobles are real assholes.

A Chance to Find out 

I did it! I got a chance to hang out with Revali. And I didn’t even have to beg. I am surprised that he accepted even in the first place. It also seemed that I get to go to the Domain soon after we leave the castle. So I get to be at the Domain for a couple of months, then go to Rito Village to train with Revali so I get better at archery, and see if I can find out more about Revali. Hopefully without pissing him off of course. Don’t want to ruin anything. I feel like this is might be me just wanting to solve my curiosity, but to defend myself, if he does have problems I'll promise I'll help him. ←- **To remind myself**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Foreshadowing a lot in this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not getting this out sooner, shit excuses and some slight writer's block. School will slow down any production of this but wanted to get this out because it's long over due.

“Link good news. I sent a letter to the King discussing if you could leave for the Domain after all the celebrating. And he accepted!” Link looked back to see Mipha smiling at him. “You did. Do you know for how long?” asked Link.“He said that if there is a need for you, then they’ll send a letter requesting your presence.” Link paused, “That easy? All you did was send a letter, I guess that’s good.” Mipha giggled, “I was surprised too, he responded quickly as well. Only took maybe 20 minutes, I won’t complain, though.”

 

“Wait, really! Oh thank you so much father!” as Zelda hugs her father.“Now calm down Zelda, I do realize how much has gone on for the past couple of years with how I and the nobles have treated you, and I apologize for that. You deserve a break, and I do feel safe knowing you are going to Gerudo Town. I’ll do the same for you as I did for Link, If I need you to come back then I’ll send a letter requesting your immediate arrival. I do hope you enjoy yourself on your vacation. And again I’m sorry Zelda.” the both then hug once again. Zelda can now have a good relationship with her father and she can be at peace about that.

 

“Champion Revali, I have an urgent message and recommend you see to it immediately.” Revali opens his door to his quarters to see a messenger. “What is so urgent?” he asked. “I don’t know, but it’s from the Elder, and he says it’s an emergency and requests your company. He didn’t give any specifics. ” Reval is given the letter.

 

_To my dearest Revali_

  


_I know this is rushed and a bit short but I request for you to come to the Village as soon as you can. I know there is celebrating going on about you victory against the Calamity but this is very important and I know you would like to immediately want this information. Again I’m sorry if you are enjoying your time but this is important._

 

_Please come quickly._

  


_Well, this isn’t good. Why would he need my presence so badly? At least I have an excuse to not stay here for any longer, but I feel like something bad is going on, to the point I must ask myself. Is leaving the castle actually better for me? Will I regret leaving for the Village instead of staying here?_ “Mind if you can tell the Princess and the Champions that I’ll be leaving. I’ll be leaving right now, so I don’t have time to tell them, and thank you.” I should be able to get to the Village in a couple of hours at most, and I shouldn’t have to rest on the way. I’m not sure if I’m excited to return now.

 

As the champions received the news that Revali had left, the champions all decided to leave as well. “Hopefully, he wasn’t lying, and he had to leave instead of wanting to leave.” Urbosa said while helping Zelda pack to go to Gerudo town. “Well if it was urgent then, I hope he’ll be okay. However, if he wanted to leave that badly maybe there was a reason for it.” Urbosa started laughing, “Come on Zelda, he’s a drama queen. He reacts to things way too seriously and wouldn’t be surprised if he acted without thinking. But if he it was important than that’s an excuse I guess that I can accept.”

 

“Well Link I think that should be it. If you want to leave now, we should bme baelt  oake it to the Domain in time for us to eat there.” Mipha mentions to Link, after she finished getting ready for their travels. “I think I’m ready, just going to make sure I didn’t leave anything behind.” He whispers to himself, ”Jeez did she have to mention food, I notice she knows me a lot but, now food is on my mind. I hope Revali is ok, leaving that quickly for any reason isn’t that good. Hopefully it was him being extremely homesick but I feel like it might serious.”  While complaining to himself Mipha interrupts his thoughts, “Link, Daruk’s leaving right now. As well as the Princess and Urbosa soon as well.”

 

“Well I have to get back to Goron City, Have to make sure everything’s in check. Oh hey little guy, hope we can see each other soon again. Maybe you can head on towards Death Mountain for a bit.” Link nods and signs, “Maybe if I have the chance I could go.” He starts to leave the others and begins,”You four have fun, and hopefully you guys have a nice break.”

 

“Well, we’ll be leaving soon as well Princess.” Zelda looks over to see both Mipha and Link gathering their things to leave. Urbosa interrupts before Zelda could say anything,”I hope you two don’t get any ideas on your vacation.” Both Link and Mipha looked away and blushed after hearing Urbosa say that. “Hey don’t kid yourselves you two. It’s only a joke, hopefully,” Zelda interjects Urbosa before she says anything else,”Well hopefully we can see each other soon again. Hopefully, you don’t run into any problems on your trip.” Mipha looks back up at Zelda and thanks her, while still slightly blushing at Urbosa’s remark.

  


“Welcome back Revali, I’m sorry if I interrupted any celebrations you were enjoying.” the Elder said to Revali, who was just then walking into the Elder’s house. “No problem, I didn't want to stay there anyway. I would rather be here in the Village. Anyway what is the reason you need me here so soon.” The Elder paused, changing his mood before responding, “Revali, as always I love you. No matter what you’ve said or acted throughout the years I knew you would always come back to me to talk.However, I have to say I’m getting old; you know that, and everyone know that. But I feel like my time is coming.” he pauses.“Revali, I hope you can be strong and get through this. I don’t know if you want to be the Village elder after me. Well not really ‘elder’ but you know what I mean. I want you to be the first to hear this news.” He pauses once again,”I hope I can live long enough to hear your answer Revali.” He motions for Revali to come closer,”I love you.” “I love you too.”

 

Revali leaves the Elder’s house, and heads to the landing. Contemplating the only question, the Elder requests him to answer, does he want to take up the role of Elder? Does he want to run the Rito people, who don’t even trust he can manage the Village and it’s people? Can he properly run the Village? Can he keep the Village happy and prospering? Can he handle the pressure? All these questions thrown into one.

 

_“Of course he’s making me deal with this while I just want to try to contemplate what’s happening. Losing the only person I know and care for is bad enough now this! Am I crying am I actually crying?!”_ While panicking, he quickly uses his gale to get out of anyone’s sight before he breaks down if he does. He gets to a spot where no one else is around to understand what’s going on with the emotions he never really experienced before.

 

Revali later goes back down to the landing and into his house, who finally recovered himself from his breakdown that he had. He will tell the Elder that he will accept the offer, as long as the Elder tells the people to give him a chance at guiding them. If he could get that promise from the Elder and the Rito people, he will focus only on it and do is his best to not have is ego get in the way. He also needs to take this offer due to him not having a clear future for himself. If he can do this and find happiness then so be it.

 

~~~ _The next day~~~_

 

As soon as Revali wakes up, he rushes to get ready to see the Elder as soon as possible.

“Revali, I see sense that you have an answer to the question. Do you accept my offer?” Revali starts,”I do, but only if you can promise me one thing. I need you to get the people to give me a chance.” The Elder looks at Revali before responding,”Well you haven’t exactly done well on that front now have you.” The Elder can sense that Revali wasn’t too happy to hear that response,”Please my son don’t hurt yourself over words.” “Understand that I’ve never had the greatest relationship with anyone in the village. If you can get them to trust me on this, I can have time for myself to prove to them that i can be a leader for them.” The Elder chuckles at Revali, “It’s not that easy Revali, but I know you understand that. I promise I can do that for you as long as you do put effort in being a leader and not have your ego get in the way. You also have your fellow champions as examples for being leaders of their people if you need help later on. I’m just happy you accepted my final request, but as well as thinking it over for longer than 5 minutes.“laughing at his own joke he adds.“Well, if you can stay here I’ll set up a meeting to inform the people of the current situation, and I will make sure to bring up your plea to them.”

 

Link wakes up feeling miserable after eating **way** too much when he returned to the Domain last night. He tries to get up but fails to even get his sheets off of him. He groans even more after realizing what’s going on with him. He hears a knock at his door and hears a voice,”Link are you up? Mipha sent me to tell you that breakfast is ready.” He can tell that it’s Sidon before responding that he’ll be up soon.“I really need to stop eating like that.”

 

“Link, um are you feeling well?” Mipha asked soon after seeing Link stumble in. “I’m regretting eating that much last night.” She giggles,”Well I think there’s an elixir for that, I’ll go get it for you.” She left before he could object her request. He decides to sit down and wait for her to come back. “What’s wrong Link?” ,he looks over to see Sidon look at him with a puzzled look. “Oh um, just have some slight stomach problems that’s all.” Sidon’s puzzled look disappeared and turned into his normal, happy expression.”Oh okay. Well if you can today then get ready to be beat again at swimming like usual.” as he sticks his tongue out at Link and runs out of the room.“A part of me wishes something could come up so I don’t get teased for not being able to swim great.” as he whispers to himself and picking at his food on his plate. He realizes that he’s been sitting there for longer than he wished for, and was hoping that Mipha could get back soon so he’s not sitting there feeling like he’s going to die.”How long has it been since she'd left? Screw it, I need to get up and move around and hope the pain eases.” Right before he can get up the door opens and Mipha enters with a vial, a letter, and a slightly surprised expression.“What’s wrong?” Link asks, while still in pain.“Well, first take this elixir and drink the whole thing.” he’s handed the elixir and motions Mipha to continue while he’s drinking.“Well, I guess some good news and some bad news, depending on your view point. The Rito Elder has addressed the Kingdom’s leaders that he’s picked the next in line for his position, since his age is getting to the point where he could pass any day at this point. So he’s picked Revali as the next in line to be the leader of the Rito.” Link pauses drinking the elixir and stares at Mipha.”The Elder also said that Revali will try to fulfill his new role effectively and quickly, but the Elder wants to be clear as well to not rush Revali.” Link interrupts Mipha before she can continue,“So, I guess that will make my visit there different than I was expecting.” Both of them giggle at Link’s response.”Well, I think after dealing with all this Revali might like your presence. He’ll probably need something to keep his mind off the pressure of leading and might enjoy getting out and practicing archery.” Link starts coughing after finishing the elixir,”Link, you didn’t have to drink it all at once you know.” He stops coughing, “I know, the taste was terrible and I just wanted to stop being in pain.” he smirks, as he hands back the empty vial back to Mipha. “That’s an excuse I guess. Well I hope you are ready for everything that’s going on today. You haven’t been here for a while and haven’t spent any time with anyone except at the dinner.” she starts leaving, “I have to go do some things since I’m back after being gone for nearly a month, so have fun.”

 

_I guess not being a royal has it’s perks right now. Except being made fun of for not being a good swimmer isn’t exactly what I want either but better than royal duties.I hope Mipha’s right on Revali wanting to see me in a few months especially because of the stress he’ll be dealing with. I don’t know, hopefully he can handle it. Maybe we could…_ His thoughts are interrupted by Sidon, Bazz, and the rest of the Big Bazz Brigade entering the room. “Link stop hiding and accept your fate. You might’ve beaten Ganon, but I can beat you at racing any day.” he sighs and follows them out. _This is going to be a long day isn’t it._

 

_Oh Link what foolish and innocent soul you have. I guess I should be happy he doesn’t know anything about courting in the Zoran culture. The only thing I hope is that he’ll accept or give it thought instead of just turning it down immediately. I guess it’s also good that he can be distracted with his friends for some time while I try to get this armour done for him._

*knock* *knock* 

“Come in.” She notices that the person walking in was Sidon.”Sidon. I thought you were with the others and Link.”

“Well I’m up last to race Link so I wanted to see what you’re doing. Wait, what’s that you're making.”  She realizes the armour is on her desk.”Umm, it’s uh…Okay Sidon can you keep a secret.Sidon nods.”Good, now promise not to speak of this to anyone okay. Now Link knows that I’m making this for him, but he doesn’t know the real meaning of it.” he interrupts her,”Well what is the meaning of it.”  “In our culture, when a female zora plans to propose to someone they would make armour for them and” Interrupting again.”Wait what!!”

“Please Sidon be quite. Look just keep this a secret for some time alright. Please don’t let Link know or anyone in general. This important to me Sidon, I’ll promise you your favorite meal if you don’t tell anyone.” Sidon nods in response, he then hugs his sister and leaves her room.

_I really hope he doesn’t tell anyone. I’m almost done with it too. I should probably ask father when I should present it to Link. I don’t want to rush him but when would it be acceptable for me to give him the armour. I should stop thinking about this and just finish this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might've missed some mistakes and might also edit it because I might not like some parts of it.


End file.
